


I've Got a Friend in Me

by amantes_peccatum



Series: 2019 Kink Meme [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, WTFfic, friendly platonic orgasms, just some soft wlw smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 15:32:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17490584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amantes_peccatum/pseuds/amantes_peccatum
Summary: Prompt: “I see you’ve started without me.”Raven's had a long day, and she really just needs a good friend to help her relax. Luckily for her, Emori is always eager to give a girl a hand.





	I've Got a Friend in Me

Emori comes home, exhausted after a long day of work, and is surprised to hear her roommate’s muffled moans and panting coming from down the hall. Raven isn’t supposed to be home for another hour. Toeing off her shoes, Emori shuts the door behind her and goes to investigate.

She finds Raven sprawled on the couch, one leg thrown over the back of it to spread her legs wide. The Latina is naked, her caramel bronzed skin sparkling as a thin sheen of sweat covers her from head to toe. Her mouth is open, one arm thrown over her eyes, and the other is between her legs, trailing a pale pink vibrator up and down along her slit.

“I see you’ve started without me,” Emori says coyly, leaning against the wall and watching as Raven pauses.

“Hey, baby,” Raven says on an exhale. Her smile is soft and relaxed. “Been a long day. Needed to get my mind off it.”

“Usually I’m the one who gets your mind off things.”

She doesn’t know how it started. Somewhere in their second year of living together, Raven had started talking about needing an orgasm but having no one to give her one. Emori had volunteered and spent an hour eating her out. Ever since then, they’ve made a point of going to the other whenever they needed release.

“Couldn’t wait,” Raven pants, having pushed the vibrator deeper within her folds.

Emori bends over the armrest where her friend’s laid her head. “I’m here now, gorgeous,” she says, reaching one hand down to tweak Raven’s nipple and the other between her friend’s legs to release Raven’s fingers from around the vibrating toy. Emori kisses her. “Turn this off,” she says against Raven’s lips. “Let’s put this away.” She drops the vibrator onto the coffee table and continues pressing soft, chaste kisses to her friend’s lips. “I’m here now. I’ve got you.”

Emori runs her hands down Raven’s arms, leaving goosebumps in her wake, until she reaches Raven’s hands. Emori pulls her up into a sitting position as she walks around the couch and kneels in front of Raven.

“Poor girl,” Emori says, brushing her thumb over Raven’s labia and exposing her. Raven’s cunt is swollen, glistening as the light reflects off the juices that coat her skin. “You really need me, huh?” she asks with a pout.

Raven’s fingers slide through Emori thick, dark hair and push it back, away from her face. “Please, Emori?” she says, her voice tinged with sadness.

Emori hums and nuzzles against the juncture of Raven’s thigh, her nose grazing the other girl’s mound. She inhales and the scent of Raven’s arousal fills her senses, making her head spin.

“‘Course, beautiful,” Emori whispers, ghosting her fingers through the curls between Raven’s legs. “You know I’d never let you down.”

Raven cards her fingers through Emori’s hair as Emori continues to tease her, her fingers dancing over Raven’s most sensitive spots, warm breath tickling her stomach with every exhale. Emori slots a finger between her friend’s lower lips and gathers Raven’s slick arousal, coating the tip of her finger and dragging it over Raven’s cunt, hot with desire.

Emori readjusts herself to press a kiss to Raven’s thigh and then her hip. “Lie back for me,” she says, pushing Raven’s shoulder back.

Raven complies, lying back and spreading her legs open wider. Emori smiles and ducks her head, running her nose up along Raven’s slit and reveling in her smells. Raven moans, and Emori slides her hand up Raven’s thigh, her thumb rubbing soothingly at the skin of her hip.

She presses a gentle kiss to where Raven’s swollen labia close over her clit before slipping her tongue between her folds and flicking the throbbing bundle of nerves with the tip of it. Raven sighs and links her fingers with Emori’s where her hand still rests on her thigh.

Emori uses her free hand to spread Raven’s labia and leans forward, self control finally slipping as she begins to lap at her friends cunt, dipping her tongue into Raven’s opening to drink the sweet musky juices steadily dripping out. Raven moans louder, sliding her hand into Emori’s hair to hold her close. Like Emori would ever want to pull away. 

She pulls her hand free from Raven’s and teases Raven’s opening with her finger while she swirls her tongue around the girl’s clit. Her hand slides down the back of Raven’s thigh and hooks around Raven’s knee. The girl gasps as Emori lifts her leg and places it over her shoulder.

“Open up for me,” Emori says, her mouth still on her friend’s pussy.

Raven sighs with what sounds almost like relief when Emori finally sinks a finger into her pulsing vagina, meeting next to no resistance. She pumps her finger in and out, crooking it up to make Raven cant her hips and press her clit against Emori’s tongue.

“More, ‘Mori,” Raven pants.

Emori chuckles, her smile entirely coated with Raven’s juices. “So greedy,” she says, pressing her tongue flat against Raven and licking her from bottom to top before suckling on Raven’s clit.

Raven lets out a sharp cry of pleasure, her hips thrusting against Emori’s face and forcing the girl’s finger in further, deeper than Emori had intended, causing Raven to cry out again, her thighs twitching and wanting to close around Emori’s head.

Emori drinks in her friend’s pleasure, opening her mouth in a wide O and sealing it over Raven’s clit and fat lips, licking her and sucking her into her mouth. Raven writhes above her, loud and not caring. Emori glances up and sees Raven’s hands on her tits, nipples between her thumbs and index fingers.

She adds a second finger as Raven’s walls begin to flutter. Emori bites down sweetly on the girl’s labia, pulling the skin into her mouth and sucking on it, her teeth grazing the delicate flesh. Raven moans, and Emori increases her speed, pumping two, and then three fingers, in and out of Raven, delicious wet noises and loud desperate cries filling their living room.

“Come for me, Rae,” Emori commands against her friend’s throbbing pussy. “Let it all out.”

Raven’s thighs tremble, and Emori seals her lips over Raven’s clit. She sucks, hard, and Raven screams out her name as she bucks her hips against Emori’s face. Emori searches for Raven’s hand and twines their fingers together and she slows the steady in and out of her fingers in Raven’s cunt. She kisses her friend’s thighs softly until Raven’s cries turn to near silent whimpers, and then gently licks Raven clean, drinking in every drop of cum that’s slipped down between the cheeks of her ass.

“Feel better now?” she asks as she moves to stand.

She presses down firmly on Raven’s clit one more time for good measure, and Raven cries out, crossing her legs against the sweet painful pleasure of over stimulation. 

“Come on, beautiful,” Emori says, brushing baby hairs away from Raven’s sweat-slicked face. “Let’s get you cleaned up and then you can rest.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos always appreciated!


End file.
